Gairah
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Kau mengajariku berenang tapi untuk kau tenggelamkan, kau mengajariku menebar benih, tapi tidak mengizinkanku untuk menuai. Kau memaksaku untuk menggenggam, tapi di akhir sebuah cerita kau malah melepasku. Kau mengajariku mencinta tapi meninggalkanku dalam bimbang.


Disclaimer : Karakter sepenuhnya milik Master Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali OC yang mungkin bakalan ada di sini. Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan.

Summary : Kau mengajariku berenang tapi untuk kau tenggelamkan, kau mengajariku menebar benih, tapi tidak mengizinkanku untuk menuai. Kau memaksaku untuk menggenggam, tapi di akhir sebuah cerita kau malah melepasku. Kau mengajariku mencinta tapi meninggalkanku dalam bimbang.

\- Gairah -

Awal kita bertemu, menjadi perkenalan yang istimewa, kau dan aku saling bercerita, memiliki hobi yang sama dan menjadi sangat akur satu sama lain.

Aku ingat saat itu. Pada saat matahari ada di atas, menyinari tubuhmu dengan hangat sengat cahaya sang Surya, kau datang padaku. Dengan senyum malu-malu, buatku tersipu, membawa secangkir perasaan bermakna yang sengaja kau bawa.

Kini, kau duduk di sisiku, bersidekap dada kala mendengar cerita-ceritaku. Menikmati lantun kicau burung di sekeliling sebagai tema dari pertemuan kita, aroma biji bunga matahari hadir sebagai pelengkap.

Kau membicarakan segalanya, semua maksud baik dan kisah klasik yang sempat hadir dalam kehidupanmu, juga bualan manis sebagai hiburan di bagian-bagian tertentu.

Aku tertawa dan kau tersenyum ketika melihatku. Senyuman itu nyaris buatku goyah, buat suntikan cinta menyebar ke dalam darahku kemudian menembak jantung hatiku dengan jitu oleh panah kasmaran, menambah afeksi yang kurang jelas, sedang dirimu yang tak tahu hanya diam.

Panas menerpa haus menyapa, kau memintaku untuk membeli segelas air. Yang aku tahu sebagai sesuatu paling berharga di awal musim panas. Kau menerimanya, gelas kaca berisi jeruk dingin pelepas dahaga, sejurus kemudian membagi setengahnya padaku.

Sadar, jika kita sudah melakukan ciuman tak langsung, diam-diam pipiku dibuat merona.

Dilanjutkannya aku yang berceloteh, membual dan tertawa oleh ceritaku yang kesana dan kesini. Mengatakan jika ini adalah musim panas paling mengerikan, seperti terjebak di desa suna. Kemudian, kau menceritakan semua kisah-kisah lain kepadaku, menambah tiap detik dan jam yang kita habiskan berdua semakin bertambah lagi dan lagi.

Dalam diam aku pura-pura tak tahu, mengatakan padamu jika waktu masih tersisa sangat banyak dan kau melanjutkan kisahmu itu hingga tubuh ini merasa kelelahan.

Langit menggelap, malam menyapa, jam berputar, waktu berlalu. Kita berdua, kau dan aku, di lanjutkan dengan saling berpegangan tangan, jemari bertautan nyaris seperti pasangan yang kasmaran.

Jemarimu halus, kecil dan terasa begitu lembut, buatku sedikit kebas ketika mencoba untuk melepaskan. Saat itu juga, pikiranku melantur, membayangkan cincin apa yang cocok di jemarimu. Kurasa, semua batu mulia akan selalu cocok melingkar di jemarimu, terlebih ketika aku menyematkannya saat mengucapkan janji suci untuk yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Panas ya? Kuharap ada angin datang."

Aku mengangguk. "Ah, sebuah angin.."

Benar saja.

Angin pertama di musim panas bertiup, menerbangkan helaianmu, nakal dan agak sedikit erotis dengan kondisimu yang sedang berkeringat, mengalir dari leher dan turun ke dada. Kau memejamkan mata, merasakan dingin angin merembes ke pori-porimu, buatmu sedikit mendesah.

Hal ini sungguh mengganggu, menjebakku dalam ilusi sesaat, buatku ingin segera memeluk juga menikmati indah tubuhmu. Sejumlah setan berusaha untuk menghasut, membisikan kalimat-kalimat dan perbuatan dosa untuk kulaksanakan.

Aku menahan niat, meski sangat sulit sekali untuk menolak semua yang ada pada dirimu. Untuk sebuah pengalihan, aku bertanya.

Dimanakah rumahmu? Dan siapakah namamu?

Kau menyebutkannya, beberapa rangkaian huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama. Namamu indah, orangtuamu menyelipkan sebuah doa di dalamnya juga di antara semua itu terselip sebuah benang takdir merah atas pertemuan kita.

Saat itu, giliranmu untuk bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi."

.

.

.

Hari berlalu, musim berganti, kita lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Saling membuka diri dan mulai menceritakan kisah-kisah lain yang hanya aku dan aku saja yang mendengarnya. Yang kemudian hubungan kita menjadi sebuah rahasia.

Semakin lama, aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu di kala aktifitasku, melihat seulas senyummu dalam lengkungan bulan sabit. Kemarin, melihat awan membentuk wajahmu, kemudian angin meniupkan namamu.

Aku tahu itu semua hanyalah ilusi, mungkin aku sedikit terobsesi.

Di setiap saat di kala kita berdua, kau selalu menggodaku. Mengerling manja, membuat jiwaku melebur, sedikit demi sedikit aku menjadi lebih nekat, nyaris membuatku buta.

Dari mulai tautan jemari, menjadi pelukan dan berubah kedudukan menjadi ciuman.

Jadi, kenapa kau tak datang padaku dan katakan jika kau menginginkan aku?

Pada malam itu, aku ingat apa yang terjadi. Kita berpelukan di bawah tabur bintang serupa kilau auramu. Aku menghangatkan tubuhmu, menyalurkan energi positif hingga membuatmu tenang.

Dalam kungkunganku, kau yang nampak sangat mungil, menambah kesan memiliki di dalam hati. Satu persatu benang di tubuhmu terlucuti, hingga tubuhmu yang licin terlihat jelas.

Seketika itu aku mengunci tubuh dan tangamu dari atas, memenjarakanmu hingga kau kehabisan tenaga. Dalam dekapan tubuh ini, kau melenguh, banjir keringat dan sedikit basah. Aku menyibakan helaianmu, menatap mata sendumu penuh gairah.

Wajahmu merona, kau cantik sekali.

Tanganku merayap di atasmu, memberi sedikit belaian yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang, kau menjerit dalam pelepasan di lanjutkan dengan memelukku sangat erat, tak mau kehilangan. Di sela-sela itu, aku mengecup bibirmu, turun ke bibir dan saling bertukar saliva.

Kau berujar, napasmu pendek. "Kau telah mengajariku banyak hal, salah satunya adalah cinta dan nikmat hidup."

Yang kemudian, aku menjawab. "Kau telah mengajariku menabur benih, maka kau harus mengajariku untuk menuainya nanti."

"Sabar."

Aku terdiam, mengatur napas di dalam selimut cokelat yang kita gunakan berdua. Tubuhmu menyerong, menyamping ke arahku, menyibakan helaianku yang acak-acakan dan bermain setelahnya.

"Kurasa, kau harus mandi, Kakashi."

Aku menggodanya. "Yah, kau mau aku melakukannya?"

"Berdua?"

Kau tertawa. "Tidak usah ya?"

.

Tapi, setelah pertemuan ini dan itu, kau malah menghilang dari pandanganku. Satu persatu hari aku lewati dan tak terasa menjadi minggu kemudian menggunung menjadi bulan dan akhirnya menjadi tahunan.

Dimana gerangan dirimu?

.

.

.

Kupikir hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja yang kemudian membuat sejarah yang sama antara kau dan aku. Sejarah antara kau dan aku menghadirkan sebuah rindu yang perlahan ingatanku menuntut akan kehadiran dirimu.

Rasa rinduku padamu sudah tak terbendung lagi, seperti aku merindukan derai hujan pertama di musim panas, membasuh asa, terbayang wajahmu yang meninggalkan aku. Dari semua pahit yang menyiksaku, aku tahu tidak ada yang sia-sia, semua ada hikmahnya.

Tapi, apa yang bisa kupelajari dari ini? Harus kepada siapakah aku mengadu?

Aku mencarimu dan terus mencari, bertanya pada semua orang tentang hadir dan wujud dirimu. Merasakan dan mencium aroma tubuhmu di sepanjang jalan.

Tapi, semua orang tidak ada yang tahu siapa dirimu, menggeleng sebab tidak tahu dan akhirnya mereka bertanya apakah kau ini nyata?

Fakta ini membuatku sangat marah, dulu, kau mengajariku untuk menyimpan, ketika aku berhasil melakukannya kau menyuruhku untuk membuang. Membuang semua rasa dan perasaanku padamu.

Kau menyuruhku untuk menatap ke dalam kedua bola matamu, menyuruhku berenang indah dalam kolam kornea matamu. Ketika aku mahir, kau menyuruhku tenggelam, hilang dan menghilang.

Kenapa kau pergi? Apa aku kurang baik? Apa aku mengecewakanmu? Kurang memuaskanmu?

Apa yang selalu aku lakukan padamu adalah bentuk yang paling murni, yang ada di dalam hati, yang paling jujur dan nyata. Apakah, selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan aku?

Busuk sekali.

Padahal, cintaku padamu itu luar biasa. Tapi, kenapa kau malah mengirimku sebuah bunga terakhir? Kenapa harus perpisahan sepihak yang menghalangi cerita kita?

Ketika aku berjalan di depan rumahmu, aku tidak menemukan kehidupan di sana atau melihat sekelebat wujudmu di setiap sudut rumah. Aku hanya mendapat tatapan heran dan juga aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatku berdiri di depan rumahmu.

"Yo, Kakashi, sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Obito?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berdiri di sini? Kau tahu, itu aneh."

Aku mengeryit. "Aneh, kenapa?"

"Rumah kosong bekas kebakaran. Apa kau punya fetish melihat rumah terbakar? Aneh sekali.."

Aku tidak mengerti. Jelas, rumah itu nampak normal bagiku. Tidak ada bagian yang terbakar atau hitam, menggosong. Mungkin, ini alasan kenapa warga Konoha menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Jelas, cara mereka melihat rumah ini agak berbeda.

Apa aku sudah gila? Atau memang sudah sangat-tidak-waras? Ataukah, Obito saat ini sedang merongrong? Atau dia tengah mengkonsumsi narkoba? Dia pecandu dan berhalusinasi?

"Jangan gila, Obito!"

Ia memasang ekspresi bingung, tidak terhina sama sekali. "Ha? Kau yang aneh, Kakashi. Minum obatmu sana! Aku hanya memastikan jika kau meminum obatmu."

Marah, karena bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ku hantam wajah Obito dengan tulang tinjuku, ia jatuh, terjerembab dan mengaduh kesakitan. Cairan merah mengalir deras di hidung, bibirnya robek.

Aku berteriak di depan wajah Obito. "Jangan sembarangan!"

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Kakashi. Kenapa kau berperilaku seenaknya?"

.

.

.

Malam itu, di bawah taburan bintang, semilir angin malam yang membelai aura senduku, aku merenung. Di bawah pohon pinus kesukaanku, bermain dengan pemantik korek. Sesekali, melirik botol merah muda di bawah kakiku.

Memikirkan rencana yang akan aku lakukan, rasanya aku merasa sangat bodoh, kehilangan akal dan menjadi gila. Seakan ini adalah hal yang sangat mutlak.

Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelahnya? Lentera yang menerangi jalanku sudah padam, aku kehilangan arah, jejakmu sangat sulit untuk aku ikuti. Lalu, untuk apa aku berjalan sendirian dalam mimpi-mimpi yang tak pasti?

Kutatap sekeliling, melihat langit untuk terakhir kalinya, merasakan oksigen yang masuk ke hidung untuk yang terakhir, merasakan angin malam yang membelai helaianku untuk yang terakhir kali.

Mungkin, ini juga yang terakhir untuk aku menyebut namamu, menatap gambarmu, memikirkanmu.

Kuraih botol merah di bawah kaki, kupejamkan mata erat-erat dan mulai mengguyur seluruh tubuhku dengan cairan di dalamnya.

Merintih setelahnya, hendak menangis. Aku meraba-raba seluruh tubuhku, mencari sudut mana yang masih kering.

"Semuanya sudah basah."

Dalam senyuman paling tulus yang aku punya. Aku meraih pemantik korek.

Satu gesekan.

Dua gesekan.

Tiga.

Warna jingga api terlihat jelas di dalam mataku. Aku menatapnya takjub.

Api yang indah..

Pemantik korek itu aku lepas, terjun bebas dan mendarat di kakiku. Aku memejamkan mata lagi.

Ketika mataku terbuka, seluruh tubuhku terasa panas, panas sekali, hingga kulitku melepuh, mati rasa dan banjir keringat setelahnya. Kulitku meleleh, sisa-sisa dari pakaianku berjatuhan di tanah, menghitam dan berubah menjadi abu.

Aku terpojok, lalu merentangkan tangan, tubuhku bersinar di kegelapan malam. Lebih bersinar ketimbang tabur bintang.

Aku ingin tersenyum melihat betapa indahnya tubuhku, tapi bibirku sudah meleleh, lepuh hangus terbakar.

Yah, aku terbakar. Terbakar oleh bara api.

Kusapukan pandangan ke sekitar Konoha, ada kabut putih yang menyelimuti beberapa bukit di sana. Cahaya bulan tertutupi kabut.

Diantara itu semua aku melihat pantulan yang bersinar-sinar di seberang bukit, sebuah pantulan kaca yang terbias cahaya bulan.

Di sana berdiri seseorang, bayangan perempuan yang termangu dengan tangan melambai, ia berteriak monoton, menyebutkan namaku walau tak terlalu jelas.

Yang kemudian, memberi isyarat.

Ia berkata. "Kakashi, ini aku. Aku pulang..."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

\- OMAKE -

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kakashi?"

Si Dokter berkacamata di sana mengeryit, menatap bawahannya dari atas sampai bawah. Agak heran melihat luka lebam di seluruh wajahnya yang di tempeli plester.

Enggan untuk bertanya, Dokter itu langsung menjawab. "Aku kurang tahu, tapi kurasa ia punya teman baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa bulan lalu, ia menghayal memiliki teman perempuan yang menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, malah menjerit-jerit dan meracau jika tubuhnya terbakar. Padahal dia baik-baik saja."

"Maksudmu dia menghayal kalau tubuhnya terbakar?"

"Hn.."

"Oh, dia selalu begitu 'kan?"

"Yah, sekarang Kakashi menghayal menjadi seorang pemimpin desa, dia menyebutnya, Hokage?"

"Hah? Hokage? Aneh sekali, dapat darimana dia nama itu?"

.

.

END


End file.
